Which?
by Lina Oso
Summary: The bride had to be chosen. Two Florentines. One French prince. Which to choose? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Never owning Reign

AN:

 _"I always enjoy his company - as I know he always greatly enjoyed mine."_

 _"Except for the day when he left you in tears because he decided to marry me. Oh, life is full of surprises, isn't it?"_

So. Here's the thing I teased about in my recent video! The above is canon dialogue from Episode 20, Season 1 from Hortensa (Catherine's cousin) and Catherine herself and this story is going to address what all that could have meant/playing out what this Reign canon could have been. Spoiler alert: Henry's gonna end up with Catherine - I just wanna see how we got to that point. For my own comfort as always, they'll be older than fourteen because nope nope nopeity nope. Also: reminder that Henry was the second son until his older brother died. I'm thinking this would be a kind of prequel for For the Love of a Prince? Don't look at that one if you haven't read it already as I'm going to do some heavy revising for it to incorporate things from this story into that. My bio has a link to my YT channel where I talked a bit about this story. So if you wanna go see me talk for a bit, visit my bio after you read! That was a lot of text. ANYWAY. Strap in and enjoy the read.

They'd come in ships. An armada from Florence to France, the timber groaned with the great load that it carried. Servants and staff and ladies and gentlemen bound for a new life, a new world, there were two young women sat aboard its flagship. One with dark hair, the other fair. As free spoken as the brunette was, quiet was the one with golden curls atop her head. The two stood as they docked, swathed in the richest fabrics that their Medici money could buy to better impress who they'd been sent to meet. His Royal Highness, Prince Henry of France. The thought of one of their daughters marrying in to royalty set the family into motion making plans for Hortensa and Caterina to be sent west. They had thought that perhaps Caterina alone should be sent as Il Magnifico's heir, but with Hortensa also eligible - why not both? The more available candidates, the more likely one might be chosen. The other could always find an appropriate husband within the Valois Court should the Prince take no liking to her. Pinching her cheeks and biting her lips, Hortensa radiated a confidence in her beauty that Caterina could not match. Her hair the Medici red, her stature small - she was nothing the French eye would desire, unlike her cousin. They had been in competition ever since they were children and this would be their last. Taking heart that at least her mind and manner were beyond exceptional, the duchessina allowed her hand to be taken and a servant to help her down onto the dock where her cousin stood tall and smiling at those gathered. A princess was meant to be admired from a distance - would she pass the test?

A figure glittering around the edges adorned in thread of gold walked their way and as he passed, the people bowed. So too, did the Florentines as the Prince met them for the first time. He took each of their hands in turn to offer polite kisses upon their knuckles as a charming prince ought, and as the girls rose after being so addressed, they were finally able to better take in the young man that one of them would be marrying. He was tall, a smile of his own in place, and for Caterina she felt as though she could nearly feel a kind of sadness behind his warm brown eyes. Ducking her head as she realized she was staring, she took his right hand that was offered to her as the Prince guided them carefully down the dock to where carriages were awaiting them along with the King himself. Much to Caterina's surprise, His Majesty embraced her as though she were his own child. His palms against her shoulders, Francois leaned in to lay welcoming kisses against her cheeks. A nervous chuckle escaping her, she watched on with a soft hand against her cheek where his fatherly affection had been given as he repeated the same for Hortensa. Only her uncle, Pope Clement, and her Aunt Clarice had treated her so - was this a good sign? Did His Majesty look favorably upon a Medici bride for his son? Yes, the two of them had been sent with the aim to catch the Prince's eye, but if King Francois was against the match in any way, she and Hortensa would both be without the title of princess attached to their name. Hoping to make her family proud - or at least not disgrace them - Caterina walked once more alongside the prince as the company disbanded and began loading what they could from the ships onto the carriages. The French had sorely underestimated in how much the Florentine candidates for the Prince would bring with them and were struggling to get the many trunks onto the carriages with still so many ships left to come in to harbor.

As he helped her into her carriage, Henry whispered to her in a low voice so that only her ear might hear him over the servants and the horses. "Forgive me, but I could not understand the letter well. Which one are you?" His Italian was horrible, his tongue running over the syllables and swallowing the words.

She replied in French for him, slightly better than his Italian although she did forget herself for a moment. "Caterina - that is, Catherine, Your Highness."

AN: So. I like this. Lemme know what you think or if you have any questions on the premise! And yea - this is officially the prequel for FTL. Literally changed the story summary for it in the middle of writing this lmao aka FORGET EVERYTHING YOU KNOW FROM THAT STORY. Thank God it's barely off the ground so I can rewrite those chapters after this one is done. I got re-intimidated by that story CONSIDERING IT'S SPANNING THEIR WHOLE LIFE TOGETHER so please keep the faith! I hope you liked this!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign as per always and of course am making no monies from this work. I don't play to gain, I just play the game.

AN: Cousins getting a little catty in this one. Enjoy the read!

Allotted adjoining apartments for the duration of their stay in France, _however long that might be_ , Caterina and Hortensa's servants were at war with those the chateau steward had assigned to them. Much was lost in translation and tempers were beginning to run high as trunks were delivered to the wrong rooms, people were bumped into, and the hour for the feast in celebration of the newly arrived Florentine candidates was drawing close. The girls themselves were doing their best in acting as translators as they were the most learned in both languages, but even their skills were strained as there were simply too many people to oversee. Eventually asking for the trunks to simply be brought into the common area for their own servants to handle them later, Caterina shooed off her cousin to make herself ready for the feast. Hortensa always did take a little longer to primp and prepare. Soft fingertips rubbing at her temples as she began to feel a headache come on, la duchessina sighed. She'd dealt with the same kind of organizational crises at home, but it was all made doubly stressful when she was still learning the language. Since the time she'd learned the intent of her family that she marry Prince Henry, Caterina had done her best to be more focused in her studies, but it all came to a head where her accent was involved. Unlike Hortensa, she just wasn't able to lose her Italian accent when she spoke French. Hopefully, His Highness wouldn't mind too terribly or else would instead be impressed with her mastery of French vocabulary and conjugation that her cousin was still making a study of.

Quietly to herself as her ladies worked around her to get her ready for the feast, Caterina tried out some French on her tongue. No, thank you. Yes, thank you. If it pleases Your Highness. She wasn't quite sure how much direct interaction she should expect from the Prince, but hoped it wouldn't be too much until she got a hold of an accent that was more French. She'd seen the stares and disdain she and her party had received from those at the docks and even those gathered at the chateau when they'd arrived. They were not welcome here. Caterina had overheard the whispers wondering why ever His Majesty would even entertain the thought of a _foreign_ bride, an _Italian_ bride, a _Medici_. Their House was not noble regardless of her carrying the honorific title of duchess. This was their chance to rise in prestige and everyone knew it - many despising them for it beyond whatever prejudices they might have already had. In truth, she, too, did not understand why King Francois would want a son of his to even be _seen_ with the daughters of such a family, but she was in no position to question the man that held her future in the palm of his hand. If she could please him and the Prince, she may be a princess one day if all went well. If not, France would have Hortensa as her princess. These final thoughts running through her mind as golden ornaments were placed in her hair studded with pearls from the waters around Italy, Caterina appraised herself in the glass. _As beautiful as could be._ Which wasn't saying much in the first place, but it was what she had to work with. Her corseted back made straighter as a barely familiar voice reached her ear through the wood of her bedchamber door, she could've groaned in annoyance if not for the fear he might hear her.

" - Your Highness will forgive my cousin, Caterina, her tardiness. She is in need of much more hours in making herself presentable than me."

"Not that I had you and your ladies begin before myself as I was overseeing the organization of our new rooms, Hortensa, never that." Turning to Prince Henry as she stepped out into the common room and bowing a deep curtsy, she asked for his forgiveness. "I do apologize for not greeting you upon arrival, Your Highness. I had not known you would be gracing us with your presence. I was under the impressions we would see you next at the feast later tonight."

Gesturing that she rise and waving away her apologies, he bowed his own head. "It's no matter. I hadn't meant to intrude, I had only thought that if it would please you ladies, I would take it upon myself to act as your escort to the dining hall."

"We would be grateful for the guidance, Your Highness. It would be _terrible_ to be without you." Gliding towards the Prince, Hortensa was all smooth grace and coy smiles. "That is, terrible finding our _ways_ without you."

Doing her best to refrain from such unladylike behavior as rolling her eyes, instead Caterina merely gave her fair brows a little lift at her cousin's display. "Yes, thank you, Your Highness."

AN: Hortensa gets on Caterina's nerves if you couldn't tell. Not gonna lie, Caterina's clapback was one of my favorite things to write of my own recent material. I'll be on this story a lot more with me being off for the summer! Also a reminder: any awkwardness in their speech is due to them still learning French. Let me know if there's anything in this you'd like to see prompt wise and thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No monies go to me for writing this whatsoever because I don't own the Reign.

AN: Aaaaaand a second story updated! Henry be flirting with Hortensa and it turns my stomach, but he's gotta talk to them both to choose a wife so eh.

Here we're switching things up and moving to Henry's POV. Please remember to keep in mind that they're all a little older in this because I really don't want to deal with writing fourteen year olds having to go through what they were made to go through. SO! Because I can, I'm making this an alternate universe by virtue of my powers as the author. I'm imagining them all to be around 17-18 and am moving the historical AND Reign timelines forward a bit too. Enjoy the read!

As the honored guests at tonight's gathering and candidates of marriage for the Prince, the Florentines were seated on either side of him and Henry was finding it difficult to keep up conversation with one while trying not to ignore the other. For foreigners, he was rather pleased at how well they did speak his language even if there were, understandably, some rough patches along the way. Hortensa, the taller and darker of the two Medicis, seemed to be of a much more gregarious nature than her cousin. She smiled wider, laughed louder, and didn't seem to ever be at a loss as to what to say. Caterina, on the other hand, was smaller with the hair her family was infamous for, and although she did seem to have a firmer grip on the language, la duchessina, as her people called her, seemed to be as reserved as she was polite. Her conversation was well articulated and he could tell beyond her own corrections of her mispronunciations that she possessed an intelligent mind. Without needing to look up the Prince knew his father was watching on from his place at the head of the table while his own siblings sat across from him. Madeleine and Margaret were being so good at entertaining the Duchess of Urbino while her cousin had his attention and he was thankful for them. His sisters were sweet souls and as he listened in on tale of the Florentines' travels, Henry didn't feel half so terrible about letting them speak with her more than he did. He could see that Charles and Francis were nudging each other out of the corner of his eye and he could only hope Hortensa couldn't understand what they were whispering about. Ever since their father had announced that the two Medici girls would be coming to stay until he chose a bride, his brothers had teased him about sampling foreign delicacies. A young man his age couldn't deny that Hortensa was attractive with her dark hair and lithe form, but they really needn't be so loud with their comments. Yes, they were at a feast with music and chatter, but if he could hear them surely she could as well?

" - and it seems I have been losing you, Your Highness. Am I very boring?"

Her question brought him out of his musings and he shook his head to cover for his inattentions as he watched her flutter her lashes at him. "Not at all. I apologize, the wine must have had me hazy for a moment."

"Then I will match you. Drinking is never fun to do alone." Lifting her hand for a servant to refill her goblet, Henry caught a glimpse of her bare wrist before meeting her gaze to see she'd caught him looking. "To France."

"To Florence."

"You are honoring me, Your Highness."

"The honor is all mine. It's not every day France welcomes such a beautiful sight into her halls."

"Florence has much in offering to your Court."

"What more does she need with your loveliness gracing the room?"

For the first time that night there was a pause from her. Henry raised his glass once more to his lips and watched her gather her thoughts uncertain if she was unsure how to speak what she was thinking or if he'd simply caught her off guard. As a Prince of France it had all but been instilled in him how to flirt with women. Ever since he'd come home from his imprisonment in Spain he'd been molded into what his father wanted him to be. His Majesty had it in mind that he should be a shining example of the strength of France, not the drawn boy who only spoke Spanish. Speaking - among other thigs - with women had been one of the easier avenues to pursue in his informal lessons as a Prince as every woman he met with was already half in love with him solely for his position. Henry couldn't say he minded it with how they fawned over him so. It certainly helped him get some measure of his confidence back after his father had given himself and Francis over to the Spanish for all those years. Besides, what greater motivator was there in learning a language if not to better flirt with a woman? He better than anyone else understood the difficulties of learning a language and had no troubles with waiting for either Hortensa or Caterina to form their thoughts when he could almost feel the animosity of those gathered around them impatiently growing. He exacted that understanding now as he waited for this dark haired beauty to speak once more only to have her gently lay her own hand atop his own.

"I cannot say what she needs, but what I am needing is to know if Your Highness enjoys a dance?"

AN: ugh Henry. UGH. DON'T FALL FOR HER. I mean obviously he's not going to, but seeing him attracted to other women got me raging. Apologies for the short chapter, but hopefully you liked it and thank you for reading!

And also: I introduced a bunch of random historical bits that Reign never touched on in this chapter as one does. Namely: the fact that Henry had other siblings other than his older brother, Francis, and that Henry and Francis were imprisoned as children in the Spanish prisons.

Next chapter is going to be DANCING! Who doesn't love a good dancing chapter? Not Henry because dance didn't really get to France until Catherine - or in this case, the Florentines - brought it over when they got married SO! To fix the timeline, we'll say Henry's only had a few months' worth of dance lessons while Hortensa and Caterina have been dancing since they were children. Shall there be some anxieties on his part? Yes. Yes, there will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign

AN: Directly after the last chapter, and as promised - Henry dancing. Also, just a reminder that Catherine is the Duchess of Urbino even though she doesn't have the lands for it, only the title. She's _still_ a commoner, but whenever someone refers to her as Duchess or Your Grace, it's out of respect for her honorary title. There's a whole thing about how she has the title and not the lands for it, but it's long so maybe next time lol.

 **WARNING**! This is the second update for this story today, so hop back one if you didn't see chapter 3 already!

As always, enjoy the read!

Ever the charming Prince he was expected to be, Henry signaled the musicians to put on a dance before leading her out onto the floor. His smile in place, he did his best to nod along and laugh at the right moment, but all he could think about was where to place his feet and what to do with his hands. One, two, hop, turn. One, two, hop, turn. Hortensa was talking at him, spinning around him in her pretty skirts and if he were only a spectator, he surely would have enjoyed watching her, but at the moment, he was trying to avoid looking like a fool. At his height with his limbs as long as they were, he had to work to look graceful and unbothered. These last few years he was thankful that he was beginning to gain muscle seemingly by the day, but the gangly remnants of his younger years still lingered on him - not to mention he wasn't as adept at these fast paced dances as he wished to be. He had erringly spent too much time learning the slower dances thinking that he could fix it so that he'd only dance with the Florentines at slower tempos, but it seemed the Court musicians had misread his signal. All this hopping and turning had him cursing himself for not having figured out a clearer hand signal system. Perhaps he could just - _oh_. From the other side of the dance floor he could see the Duchess had taken his sisters out to dance. Henry's heart stopped for a moment not at all certain Madeleine could keep up with the fast beat, that she'd be overtaken by another of her attacks. He was about to excuse himself from Hortensa to go take his sister back to their table, but it seemed Catherine and Marguerite had improvised a dance that didn't have Madeleine exerting herself too much. The healthier two dancing around her, it seemed she was doing fine by the way Madeleine was smiling. She was nearly never able to be included in festivities and - yelping as Hortensa's foot came down onto him, Henry waved away her apologies.

"Your Highness! I am so very truly sorry!" Her hands on his chest, Hortensa did her best to rack her brain for the right words to say.

"No, no - it's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention, forgive me." Henry took her hands away from his chest and gently kissed her knuckles even as his toes throbbed.

"There are nothing to forgive, but you poor thing. Come, let's - "

"If I may?" His older brother's deep rumble interrupting the two of them, Henry fought off a sigh. This was _only_ getting better. At least it wasn't Charles. "I'd be glad to take you around while Henry recovers from his shattered pride."

"Thank you, Francis." Clapping his brother on the back, Henry gave his dark Florentine beauty a smile. "I'll only be a moment."

Leaning down so only his little brother could hear, the Dauphin whispered, "At least it wasn't the other one to step on you - she's wearing heels."

Henry gave his brother a playful shove as he and Hortensa continued on to the dance floor and he removed himself to the table. Francis was a much more able dancer even with the five of them only having had lessons for the past few months and he did his best to soothe his own jealousy. Lost in his thoughts, he wondered if his mother were here now what she would think of his two choices. Of course, he'd only known the two of them for a handful of hours, but surely she could have helped him? What he remembered of his mother was her constantly getting him back up when he'd fallen down, how she'd dry his tears on her own skirts with a smile and a song. It felt like a lifetime had passed since she'd left them and now with only his father infamous for his loves, Henry didn't have anyone he could go to for advice on what would make a good wife. He knew his father's advisors had said a good wife would be an advantageous wife, but Hortensa and Catherine were certainly that. Although Hortensa wasn't the heir, he'd heard whispers her father would match whatever Catherine's dowry would have been - without the promise of Milan of course. So truly, both were similar when it came down to what they had to offer France. Now, it was only up to what they could offer him. He didn't want what his father had in his loveless political marriages, he wanted a wife that would be his friend. Someone he could talk to. Hortensa was certainly talkative. _Perhaps she -_

"Is your foot feeling better, brother?" Brought once more into the moment by Madeleine's voice, he was surprised when it wasn't Marguerite with her, but the fairer Medici, Catherine.

"Much, thank you." Standing with a slight wince to pull out his sister's chair seeing her be supported by Catherine and knowing that she must be feeling a little weak now after their stint on the dance floor, he took hold of her other arm as they settled her into her seat. "Please make sure your cousin doesn't feel too badly for it, won't you, Your Grace?"

Henry watched as the Duchess of Urbino took a moment to ensure Madeleine was comfortable before answering him. "I will do, Your Highness."

"It's a shame Hortensa stamped on your foot or you could have had a dance with Catherine, Henry. I think you saw how lovely a dancer she is?"

"I'm nothing of the sort, Your Highness - " Unless his eyes deceived him, the Duchess was beginning to develop a blush.

"Oh, but I must agree with my sister. You move splendidly - um, that is, your dance moves are splendid." Mentally sighing at how unpolished he'd sounded, Henry hoped she wouldn't notice - even though he _had_ enjoyed watching her move.

"And she's dancing in the _highest_ shoes I've ever seen - do go on and show him, won't you?" Madeleine laid a hand on the Florentine's arm in excitement and he wondered if it wasn't good for her. "They're simply magnificent!"

"Madeleine - " He warned, not wanting her to become too worked up lest she suffer another attack. The physician looked to be in his cups and he didn't want to chance her having to be seen to while he was intoxicated.

His sister just shrugged in all her innocence. Or supposed innocence. "You two might be married someday. You'll be seeing more than her shoe then."

" _Madeleine!_ " Henry cried, thoroughly embarrassed by what his little sister was saying. "Your Grace, please excuse my sister. I think she's had a little too much wine tonight. You really should be going to bed now. Where did your ladies go?"

"You know Papa doesn't allow me to drink, Henry, stop being so silly." Waving at her ladies to come take her sister to her rooms, he used his most authoritative voice on her.

"Bed, Madeleine. _Now_."

The princess rolled her eyes as she accepted help from her ladies to stand as she whispered loudly to Catherine, "He's worse than Papa sometimes, worse than a _nanny_."

Grumbling at her comparisons, he still allowed her to give him a goodnight kiss to his brow and was surprised when she gave Catherine the same. Bidding her goodnight, he was left in silence with the Duchess as the sounds of the festivities swirled around them. She, too, seemed to be in recovery if her receding blush was anything to go by. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the pink began to fade from her cheeks, neck, and what parts of her chest was exposed. A few of her red locks had come to settle over her shoulder and onto her breast and he watched how the candlelight reflected off of it, admired it. She had the prettiest hair he'd ever seen and he wondered if they had a child would that child get her red, red hair. Shocked that he was thinking such a thing when he'd only uttered a few words to her so far, Henry cleared his throat and was startled when her honey gold eyes looked up at him.

"So, you're short. I mean - _your shoes_. They're high… because… you're short?"

This wasn't going well.

AN: Idk why, but it just feels fitting for him to be suave af with Hortensa and then an awkward lump with Catherine. We'll see how fast he gets it together.

So historically Madeleine seemed to have been the sweeter of the two of Henry's sisters, but I feel like sass runs in the family so _here_. Also: if you're wondering why I kept alluding to Madeleine being frail/sickly, it's because she was. According to my sources (aka CallmeCordelia1, thankee sweets!) we don't know exactly what she was ill with, but Stacey is thinking she died of TB and so I'm gonna say she had weak lungs and immune system. FUN FACT! Irl Madeleine married James Stuart, Mary's dad, before he married Marie de Guise. Weird, isn't it?

Yall cool with Henry's siblings coming out to play? I hope so bc they're gonna feature in this. Birth order goes: Francis, Henry, Charles, Madeleine, and then Marguerite.

I think this is going to be the last update of the day since I'm working later, BUT! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm incredibly thankful to you all for coming back and reading my stories and sending me all your love and affection. Be safe and have a wonderful day! Lina loves you xx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *checks the no box for owning Reign*

AN: Here we are back again and - THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FROM HORTENSA'S POINT OF VIEW! Hopefully it'll give some insight to her motivations and backstory because I have literally nothing to go off of yay. Enjoy the read everyone!

Smiling for the Dauphin - but not too widely, that would be reserved for Prince Henry - she kept an eye on him and her cousin seated back at the table and tried to read their lips. _Had he just called Caterina short?_ Before when the Princess Madeleine had been with them, it had seemed that the princess was carrying most of the conversation until something had set the prince off. He didn't seem quite angry with his sister, just shocked, but Caterina was blushing. For all her airs and graces, it was satisfying to see that la duchessina was human under all that marble. Honestly, she barely cracked a smile. Of course, Hortensa knew the rigors their family must have put her through seeing as she was heir to the House, but if some of those responsibilities were distributed - to her for instance - Caterina wouldn't be nearly as pressured as she always seemed to be. Hortensa didn't quite understand what all the fuss was over her. Their family had grown in power since the time of Il Magnifico, they were even more influential than some of the ruling Houses of Europe. Yes, they were still commoners, but they'd had Popes in the Vatican and they were the masters of Florence. The current Pope was their very own uncle! Surely that meant Caterina's significance wouldn't matter all that much? Yet, it would seem that was not the case when Pope Clement had it in his sights that Caterina should marry in to a royal line. If it weren't for her own father insisting two Medici candidates was better than one she wouldn't even be here. She felt like an afterthought, even more of a pawn than Caterina whose prospects would always be greater than her own. If it weren't for this damn competition - _for that's what it was_ \- she could have already been in the process of her own wedding contract. She was only a framework for her cousin, for her family. They didn't care about her.

"Missing your fiancé already, Hortensa?" The voice of His Highness, Prince Francis, cleared her of her thoughts as she once more attended to her partner.

Embarrassment painting her cheeks a pink flush, the Florentine bowed her head in apology. "My lord - "

"Oh, but my brother should pick you if only for that blush. I wouldn't mind it being at Court myself."

"Your Highness are much too kind, but it's not yet been a day." Hortensa's lashes fluttered at the prince's comments having never received such forthright flirtations before.

"I'll put in a word for you."

"You really needn't - "

"Think nothing of it," Francis said, brushing off her worries. "Besides, I'm more than certain our sisters will have his ear in favor of your cousin."

"Caterina is quite bright, brighter even than some of our tutors back home - but he may find that she doesn't talk much."

"She seems to be conversing with him just fine from what I can see."

Glancing over his shoulder, it did seem that la duchessina was having quite the conversation with the second son of France. In true Medici fashion, she was angled away from the rest of the room so her lips couldn't be read. That, or she was simply giving Prince Henry all her attention - but either reason was equally likely. Quieting her huff, Hortensa lifted her chin just the slightest bit as she turned under the Dauphin's arm. If the princesses would champion her cousin then she ought to impress the princes as best she could if only for them to pass their enlightened perspectives of her onto Prince Henry. If her family wouldn't care for her, she would just have to and ensure that her match to Prince Henry went through else she come home shamed. Who would want the rejected second offerings of a prince? No one. Her reputation would precede her and only the lowly and the desperate would put forth their proposals of marriage. She wouldn't marry down, refused to.

"Jealous over your cousin?" The prince observed with a smile curling his lip in amusement. "Come now, you're dancing with the heir to France."

"I apologize, Your Highness. It's only that I feel guilty for having stepped on him and causing his confinement to the table." It was a partial truth. If it hadn't been for her misstep, she could have quite possibly spent the rest of the night in Prince Henry's arms.

"And yet, without it, you may not have accepted a dance from me engrossed with my little brother as you'd been. Is he so pleasing to you?" Again, the Dauphin's direct comments and questions caused Hortensa to take pause.

This time, she answered as lightly as she could hoping not to seem to eager, yet not too passive. "Prince Henry is far and beyond what our envoys had told us of and about him and I'd be glad to be his wife someday."

"Only glad? Not proud or thrilled?"

"I don't know him well enough yet to be proud of him, but being with him is quite most thrilling." He'd been charming - _certainly not as charming as his elder brother_ \- and a decent dancer. More time with him alone wouldn't be remiss in her book.

"Perhaps in your time here, you'll come to think other princes thrilling as well."

When Hortensa lifted her gaze to that of the Dauphin all she could find was a gentle smile as he bowed over her hand, the dance done. Were his words a test to prove her future faithfulness and loyalty to Prince Henry? Was this merely the flirtations of a young man? Perhaps it was a joke? Still, Hortensa curtsied as their tutors and governesses had taught her, thanking him for the dance and not all too surprised when he asked her for another. If he truly did mean to put in a good word for her with his brother, it would be best to spend time with him. Besides, another dance couldn't hurt.

AN: I'm alive and so is this story! Had a talk with the homie, CallmeCordelia1, and it really inspired me to get this chapter out so thank you, baby! And yes, I know, I know - "Lina… what's up with Prince Francis and Hortensa?" WELL LET ME TELL YOU - I can't tell you. Just go with it yall. There's like, no information on Prince Francis except for him seemingly being a Good Guy and more importantly, he didn't get married before Henry did so that's a bit interesting to me too and I'll be exploring that, don't you worry. I know this chapter was shorter than the last, but hopefully yall liked it! Let me know what your thoughts were!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Reign, I just play around with the characterization a bit.

AN: Shifting to Henry's perspective in this one because Hortensa is still preoccupied dancing with Prince Francis who, apparently, doesn't want to let her go quite yet. Ya, I don't know quite what's happening there, but it'll be a thing because I said so. For now, we're going back to Henry being a lump. Not as long as these last chapters, but I hope you enjoy the read!

The throbbing in his foot had subsided after having sat at the table all this time, but he couldn't quite let himself get up just yet. This other Medici - _Catherine_ \- there was something about her that drew him in. She wasn't nearly so outspoken as her cousin, but she had the prettiest way of speaking. _Was it_ \- No, no he knew what it was. At this realization, Prince Henry couldn't help but smile a little wider. He watched as her brows knitted together just slightly at his smile, out of confusion he supposed, and here, his smile grew even larger. She'd _noticed_.

"I apologize, Your Highness, have I said something amiss?" Catherine's voice was a clear note just under the din of the hall.

"Not at all, Your Grace." Waving a hand between them, the prince did away with her questions. "Please, continue - you were saying something about your journey?"

"Only that it was much more comfortable than I had thought it might be, your French waters are…"

As she continued speaking, a smile took up residence on his face. She was looking at him - _really_ looking at him. His father's courtiers never seemed half so interested in him as Catherine was for he was only the second son of France and truly no one of importance unless something happened to the Dauphin. _God forbid._ Much as he loved his older brother, Francis did receive more attention than he and with Charles being their father's favorite, there were few that gave him a second glance save for when they needed him for something. The way this Florentine duchess was looking at him now, it made him feel as though she was seeing him for himself. At that thought, Henry turned from her and reached for a goblet. It was silly, _foolish,_ to be having such thoughts. He'd only met her today and knew nearly nothing about her. Still, as he watched her from over the rim of his goblet, he appreciated once more how her hair looked in the light and thought that perhaps he'd like to see it in the sun. Catherine continued in her description of her voyage, and Henry's smile began to slip from his face as his thoughts turned. What if it was a ploy, a _plot_ to get him to choose her? All of Court said that Italians, the Medici family in particular, were the cunning, ambitious sort. Had they taught their heir how to win his affections? Perhaps they had. With Hortensa looking more the part of a princess, perhaps they'd prepared la duchessina with a different tactic to win him over. He would not be so easily taken in. This arrangement between his father and the Medici Pope was not one he'd sought, not one he'd condoned.

They wanted him to choose a bride, but which would it be? The one all smiles and laughter or this one before him with her attentive manners and observant eyes? If he had it his way, he'd wed another altogether. Resolute in his decision not to be swayed, Henry lifted his hand to have his goblet topped off. Just as the servant made to pour, the Duchess of Urbino intervened. Never touching the serving boy, she took over the decanter and refilled the prince's goblet, her eyes carefully trained on her task.

"You do that well," Henry said with a surly huff to his words.

"I'm glad you approve." His glass now filled, she handed off the decanter, but did not return to her seat.  
"With that, I believe I'll retire by Your Highness' leave?"

"And give your cousin the advantage of spending more time with me? One would think you didn't want to become my princess." It seemed his change in attitude didn't affect her as he'd thought it might.

Her head bowed respectfully, her gaze remained trained on her folded hands. "What I want is what you want, Your Highness."

"And if I want you to stay?" The music swelled around them, but the prince was not so moved.

"Then I will stay."

"And if I want you to go?"

"Then I will go." The way she spoke was unassuming and he wondered how long it had taken a privileged girl like her to master that tone.

"How obedient you are, Your Grace."

Perhaps he'd imagined it in the haze of his wine, but it seemed that this careful creature had tensed at _obedient_. "I should like to think myself, instead, respectful of my prospective husband's wishes."

"Then you _do_ want to become my wife."

"If that is what you would want, Your Highness."

"And what is it that _you_ think I want?"

Here, he watched her think. The intelligence in her eyes was bright, that much was sure. Would it not be a good thing to have an intelligent wife? Perhaps not one so intelligent as to trick him into marrying her, but perhaps one that was wise. It wouldn't be remiss to have someone wise by his side, would it? Life, more often than not, was uncertain - _his time as a Spanish prisoner had taught him that_ \- and shouldn't the person one married not only be advantageous for one's family but someone to see life through with? There was no guarantee of love when one married, he knew that, but could he not hope for an ally at least? He knew nothing of these Medici nor what their motives were. When he wed, he wanted a wife that at the very least supported him. Henry wasn't too sure if these Florentines would do that when they were obviously here to raise the prestige of their commoner family by marrying him. No, neither girl would be the one he wed if he could help it. With this thought, the prince watched as Catherine's lips finally parted and she spoke.

"I am thinking… I believe what Your Highness wants is someone to listen to him."

AN: Is that answer enough to sway Henry's impression of her? Who knows.

Many thanks to CallmeCordelia1 for being my second pair of eyes on this! I wasn't completely sure if it was moving too quickly, but with Henry's temperament as I know it to be and how I headcanon it, I thought this direction would do well. I honestly don't know how many chapters this will be, but we've a long way until Henry makes his decision.

I think we might also be moving on to a joint Hortensa and Catherine perspective in the next chapter, but if there's any perspective in particular you'd enjoy reading, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Xx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: still not owning Reign and I'm okay with that

AN: I know it's been a little while since I've updated this story, but please forgive me! Thankfully, I'm off of classes for the summer and as of right now don't have anything lined up, so I'll be free for my coming days. If you're coming back to this story, it's good to have you back! If you're new here, welcome! And as always, enjoy the read.

She'd been granted leave by the Prince to retire for the night and so she had. Her ladies had been surprised to see her back so soon and had fussed as they'd readied her for bed that she may not be chosen by the Prince if she did not spend time with him. Catherine eased their worries and sent them to bed before settling down herself. If she knew her cousin - and after sharing their lives so far, she did believe she did - Hortensa would be coming into their shared suite as late into the night as possible swaying on her feet. Her cousin did enjoy being the center of attention and as she wasn't the heir, she actually could be. La duchessina sighed as she turned another page of the French books she'd been studying. At times, she was often envious of her cousins and their ability to do as they pleased - within reason of course. Hortensa could dance all night and no one would pay it any mind, she could even flirt however she pleased. Catherine didn't necessarily want to do all that, but she'd like to be able to have the option to should the want arise. Instead, she was in her rooms now knowing that it would be unseemly for her, the heir, to be out for much longer. Prince Francis had seemed quite taken with her and Catherine wondered if he would choose Hortensa for himself. They weren't here to be potential brides for the Dauphin of France, but she didn't see why they couldn't be - especially if His Highness took a liking to her cousin. Her candles burned lower as she read on, thinking how very odd it was that King Francis was looking for a bride for his second son when his first was yet to wed himself. Catherine knew her family wouldn't mind if the both of them become French princesses. She knew that it would be preferred that she wed Prince Francis as she was the heir and he would be the more powerful brother as he would become the future King of France, but Hortensa had seemed taken with him. Unless… Her brow furrowed and she frowned at the words across the pages. Hopefully, Prince Francis wasn't scoping out her cousin as his potential mistress. It wouldn't be a terrible life to be the mistress of a King if hearing the tales of the current King's mistress was any indication, but there wasn't much security in it. Perhaps she ought to order one of their servants to bring Hortensa back to their rooms. It wouldn't do to encourage any dangerous flirtations. Just as she was about to move to stand from the chaise, her cousin came traipsing in through the door.

"Caterina," her voice was slurred, but not as terribly as she'd anticipated and the smaller Florentine was thankful for it.

"Cousin," their servants moved to help Hortensa sit with her smile reaching from ear to ear. "You seem to be in high spirits."

"How could I not be with three princes fawning over me? Oh, it really was so much brighter after you'd left - you do cast a pallor over things, don't you?"

La duchessina rolled her eyes and returned to her reading. "I do indeed."

"Have you been here reading all night?" Hortensa scoffed. "You left His Highness for a book? How absolutely dull."

"I was practicing my French. I don't want to rely on translators or risk something being miscommunicated."

"If he chooses you what do you need to talk for when you could just have his arms around you?" The darker of the Medici candidates twirled in her gown with a little hum.

"Are you talking about Prince Francis or Prince Henry?"

"How _dare_ you?" Hortensa had stumbled at her cousin's words. "You know very well that I meant His Highness."

She was smirking into her pages and Hortensa didn't like it one bit. "And which one would that be?"

" _Henry._ " Kicking off her shoes for their servants to deal with, Hortensa stomped her way to her rooms, throwing comments over her shoulder. "And no one ever believes me for how irritating their precious duchessina can be. Just get back to your book and leave me alone, would you?"

She turned her page. "Goodnight, Hortensa."

Assisted by her own ladies, Hortensa was changed and slipped into bed with a single candle left on her bedside table. This would be her first night sleeping under this roof and she hoped there would be many more to come. Her head a little heavy, a little woozy from the wine, she blew her dark locks away from her eyes and settled her gaze onto the flickering of the candle. What did Caterina even know, insinuating all that about the Dauphin? Of course she'd meant Prince Henry. Still… Prince Francis really was handsome and very charming. They'd danced together and she had been surprised that she'd not been counting the songs that passed by until she'd noticed that little spot of red hair next to Prince Henry was gone. Her path was once more free to be by his side and win his affections, but when she'd curtsied to the Dauphin to excuse herself, he'd convinced her instead to take a glass of wine with him. They'd talked at the table and she remembered the way his dark eyes twinkled at her as he'd laughed at her jokes Eventually, Prince Charles had joined them and the three had brought over a cup to their middle brother who was still confined to the table. She'd given him her blushing apologies once again, but he'd waved it away with sincere grace. Francis, Henry, Charles. They were all really quite handsome - more handsome than she'd thought they would be. Rolling onto her back, Hortensa heaved a sigh. It had only been a day and she really did like him. Of course, who couldn't like a prince? She oughtn't when he wasn't the prince she was meant to wed. Prince Francis would be the next King of France. No heir to a kingdom could marry a girl like her, a girl with money and nothing else. A marriage to her, although her father had promised he could match the dowry Caterina had, didn't bring with it the influence and power of the Medici. Prince Henry would be the absolute best she could do if he agreed to marry her. Besides, he wasn't terrible. He just wasn't… No, no - she couldn't think that way. Shifting lower into her pillows, Hortensa squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for a dreamless sleep that did not come.

AN: I love when they go at it. But yea! I just kinda wanted to show the different realities that the girls go through and what they have to consider due to their different positions in life. I've made a couple of mentions about Hortensa's dowry in comparison to Catherine's and although I'm having it that her dad can match the monetary sum of the dowry, there's the intangible amounts that would come with it. Catherine IS the Medici heir and that would give her influence already not to mention that she's inherited three different French titles through her mother and aunt, but that coupled with the actual backing of the entire House and including the Vatican support while Clement (their uncle) is Pope makes Catherine one of the most eligible heiresses of the time (plus other stuff that I've probably forgotten, don't stone me). Henry did get married before Francis and it's WEIRD because he's the second son. I'm going to go more into that as the story unfolds, but yea - the reason why Catherine wasn't offered to Francis in this story was because KING Francis wasn't looking for a bride for Francis, but rather, Henry. Since Henry's the second son, he doesn't NEED an heiress and that's why the Medici sent over Hortensa as well.

I hope that clears up any confusion? But if you have any questions or have any requests for this story, feel free to drop a review and let me know! xx


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.

AN: Has it been a hot minute since I've posted? Yes. Yes, it has been. Here's some of the Valois to hopefully tide you over and provide some more background to what's happening.

"Well played, Henry."

"I could have done better."

"What are you talking about? You nearly beat me! Thank goodness you didn't or there would be talk about you trying to usurp me as heir."

At this, Francis slung his arm around his little brother's neck and put him in a light headlock with a laugh. Henry laughed along and pushed his brother off of him, knocking him further away with his racket. People always whispered behind their hands about how he must want the Crown for how competitive he was when they were at their games, but that wasn't the case at all. Francis knew his brother to have a competitive streak in him, but his fighting spirit wasn't one borne out of a lust for the kingdom. No, as he grinned over at his brother who was poking his arm with his tennis racket, the Dauphin knew that competition itself was what made Henry's blood sing. He loved the chase, the sense of going somewhere or doing something. The kingship would tie him down. Being the second son gave Henry the kind of freedom and choice that he craved after their imprisonment in Spain. At times, Francis wondered if Henry wasn't still held captive by the Spanish the way his attitude would sometimes shift and he would draw away from others. He'd done it less and less now that they'd grown older, but he knew that his little brother would never forgive their father for having left them there with no warning and no warmth of greeting after returning home. It was all in the past, but unlike himself, their father hadn't particularly taken a liking to Henry even before they'd been held in Spain and Francis was at a loss as to why. _But perhaps this marriage business was a means to make amends for it all?_ Having his little brother marry before him was uncommon, especially since there wasn't anything in the works for himself as yet, but these girls seemed groomed well enough to be good wives despite them being common born.

There was the heiress of course, and she seemed like any other noble girl besides for the fact that she wasn't a noble through her father even if her mother was descended from one of the most noble lines in France. Well dressed, well spoken, and from what their father's informants had found out about her, Catherine was incredibly intelligent. Swinging his own racket at his brother as Henry continued to poke him, the Dauphin wasn't quite sure if he'd do well with a wife that was smarter than he was. On top of that, she was a Medici and bound to be as clever and manipulative as the rest of her Italian family. He didn't want his brother to be taken advantage of and although he knew that Henry could hold his own, Catherine might prove to be a little too much. Besides, Henry needed to be surrounded by people that made him happy and not once had he seen his brother smile or laugh while he'd been in the company of la duchessina. Surely if her manner was anything of note, she'd display it that first night? What would be the point of hiding any part of herself when the very reason she was here was to gain a royal engagement? She was charming in her way, but she seemed too reserved for the kind of girl Henry usually preferred. Francis knew that their father would prefer that Henry choose Catherine if only for what her dowry could bring to France as well as to bring the estates she'd inherited through her mother under the long reaching arms of the Crown, but for his brother's sake, he hoped he wouldn't choose her. Besides, who would choose Catherine when there was Hortensa? She was lively and sweet and approachable and her hair was such a beautifully rich brown and the way she danced was so graceful and - Francis caught himself thinking about her and was promptly thwacked on the back by Henry.

"You seem worlds away there, brother. Perhaps you'd like another just to wake you up a bit more, hm?"

"Henry!" The two turned, but not before the Dauphin had seen his little brother roll his eyes. Servants and nobles bowing right and left as their father made his way down the corridor, His Majesty did not seem pleased. "How _dare_ you strike your brother?"

"Father, it was only in jest. I've not been harmed." The heir was quick to speak up for his younger brother, even taking a half step in front of him.

"Don't defend him, Francis. He's old enough to know better by now - unless there really isn't anything in that thick skull of his."

Henry's tone was laced with irritation although his voice was low. "Nothing to speak of."

"Don't be impertinent." Believing the immediate danger to have dissipated, the Dauphin stepped out from between the two. "Have you chosen either of the Medici girls yet?"

"It's not yet been a full week, Father."

"Remember you have until the end of summer. Just charm them into your bed and decide then. If they're as conniving as their family is famed to be, they won't even reject being in your bed at the same time as each other." Francis cast a glance at Henry and braced himself for whatever it was he'd say in reply.

"If I like them both, I'll take one as my wife and the other as my mistress. We've enough rooms. Perhaps I can put my mistress next to yours, Father?" All three of them had expected the blow to fall across the second son's face.

 _"Mind your tongue, boy."_

When His Majesty had continued on his way, Francis turned to his brother. "Will you go through with it?"

"Bedding them?" Henry rubbed at his cheek while spinning his racket in hand as he considered the idea. "I'm not sure. Besides, it wouldn't be much of a comparison. The small one seems too much a lady to be wooed into bed within a summer."

"You'd also be ruining the chances of marriage of the one you didn't choose." Francis cringed mentally at the thought of a certain dark haired Florentine against his brother's sheets.

"Didn't you hear?" The younger Valois tutted playfully at his big brother for his apparent lack of listening skills. "I'll be keeping the other as my mistress, so she won't need to marry."

"Why, you - "

Some time and a pair of broken tennis rackets later, the two boys found themselves out of breath and laughing.

AN: I do still have a lot of plans for this, and thankfully I've done a little of an outline to get it all out. Thank you everyone who's read so far, new and returning readers! You all are amazing xx


End file.
